Mon aventure avec lui
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Su sueño era conocer a un pirata de verdad, pero nunca se imagino que ese extraño cambiaria toda su vida.


**Mon aventure avec lui**

Miyako Hyuuga1912

**Nota:** Hola a todas y a todos, este es mi primera vez que hago un fanfiction con esta pareja de Francia x Inglaterra versión pirata, espero que no me salga medio raro o bizarro, ya que puede que alguno de los dos (o los dos) tengan cambio de personalidad.

**Sumary:** Su sueño era conocer a un pirata de verdad, pero nunca se imagino que ese extraño cambiaria toda su vida.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** -en este capítulo ninguna advertencia-

* * *

**Le début de mon aventure**

¿Alguien alguna vez había escuchado historias de piratas? ¿Dónde el capitán del barco no tiene un ojo, es mal vestido y además es un hombre tosco y sin modales? La verdad es que yo si he escuchado muchas de esas historias fantasiosas, donde los piratas roban el dinero de otros barcos para que después lo gasten en mujerzuelas o lo terminen perdiendo en apuestas absurdas. Cuando era niño siempre quise ser uno de ellos, un hombre que fuera respetado y amado, bueno respetado por ser el dueño del mar y amado por todas las mujeres. ¿sabes?, los piratas son amados en muchos lugares del mundo, hasta e incluso en un país de este viejo continente es legal saquear otros barcos y tener de esclavos a sus ocupantes y eso es lo que me paso a mí, después de aventurarme en el mar con mis amigos…

Era el día 15 de abril de 1719, en el puerto de Port-la-Nouvelle. En ese lugar me había citado con dos de mis mejores amigos, Antonio y Gilbert, ambos hijos de mercaderes muy famosos y yo hijo de un bancario burgués, los tres teníamos una posición social muy buena, y al igual los tres teníamos ganas de aumentar nuestro dinero a grandes cantidades. Por eso mismo habíamos decidido hacer un negocio entre los tres, Antonio y Gilbert contaban ya con el prestigio de sus padres, pero yo aun tenía problemas con eso, así que el día 15 de abril a las 7 de la noche mis amigos y yo habíamos decidido tener nuestro propio negocio marítimo de compra y venta a otros países —claro, beneficiando a Francia, España y Prusia— Después de esa reunión en el muelle, pasaron unos siete meses para que nuestro sueño se hiciera realidad, primero habíamos hecho un contrato con unos Italianos, donde nos ofrecieron todo, aunque claro, teníamos que dar el treinta por ciento de lo que ganáramos para así estar en buenas relaciones, yo en lo personal no estoy de acuerdo en dar el treinta, pero Antonio nos había convencido a mí y a Gilbert de que aceptáramos, al fin y al cabo teníamos el setenta por ciento de todo.

En octubre de 1719, nos habíamos aventurado a las costas del mediterráneo, los italianos tenían una gran cantidad de telas que venían de l'ancienne Chine, nosotros en cambio solo teníamos vinos franceses, joyería española y artesanía prusa, no era gran cantidad de artículos, pero la ganancia de que lo que ya habíamos vendido era grande.

Habíamos escuchado sobre los rumores de barcos piratas en el norte del mediterráneo, pero la verdad no sabíamos si era verdad o solo eran rumores que hacían los navegantes de otros barcos hacia nosotros. La verdad no me preocupada mucho el hecho que un Pirate viniera a mi barco y me secuestrara, es más se me hacía muy erótico, pero claro, me imaginada a esos piratas de los cuentos, ya que nunca tuve a uno de verdad de cerca.

En ese mismo mes estábamos rumbo al estrecho de Gi Braltar para ir directamente al océan Atlantique, donde nunca espere que en ese lugar estuviera ya marcado como el territorio de los piratas.

El día 1 de noviembre de 1719, ya habíamos cruzado por Portugal y ahora solo veíamos puro mar frente a nosotros. Nuestro próximo destino eran las nuevas tierras de l'amérique, donde íbamos a ofrecer ya toda la mercancía que teníamos, para así regresar a Francia a salvo y con dinero en nuestro bolsillo, pero esa misma tarde…

Esa misma tarde yo estaba en mi habitación preparando mi equipaje y contando lo que tenia de ganancia, para así después dar mi diez por ciento de ganancia a los Italianos, que por cierto dos de ellos eran más que dos pobres pajaritos inocentes que no sabían que moi les iba a dar menos de lo que se imaginaban pero, claro, eso nunca paso por que de repente fuimos parados. Lo que paso en los siguientes minutos fue un grito, eso hizo que saliera de mi habitación, y es cuando vi a uno de ellos dos temblando y llorando.

—Nos van a matar a todos, no quiero morir, soy muy joven, aun no conozco el amor. — había hablado el menor de los hermanos Vargas, Feliciano.

—mon ami, rien ne se passera [mi amigo, no pasará nada] — Si, mis grandes ánimos funcionan muy bien algunas veces…— a la mejor solo paramos por medio de precaución. — ni yo mismo me creí esa parte.

—Davvero? [¿De verdad?], lo que pasa es que vi otro barco, tenía las banderas del Reino Unido, además, de que tenía una bandera negra— Feliciano no dejaba de llorar, pero, su información era bastante buena, ¿Se acuerdan de lo que dije al principio mis amores? Si, el país que tenía como legal ser pirate era la Grande-Bretagne (Algunos le dicen Angleterre).

—No nos va pasar nada, mon ami, seguro los Anglais buscan mercancía o algo, pero no….

—FRANCIS, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, NOS VAN A TACAR — ohh oui, ese es Antonio

— ¿por qué? Tú crees que los Anglais, nos vallan hacer algo malo, entonces me quedo mon ami—

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Están armados!, nosotros no tenemos armas, y — en ese mismo momento Antonio dejo de hablar porque se había escuchado un gran estruendo, si, nos estaban atacando…

Recuerdo ser a Feliciano llorar y gritar el nombre de su hermano Lavino, que por cierto éste tenía una gran "amistad" con mi amigo Antonio, éste Español solo estaba desesperado, en cambio yo, yo solo tenía las ganas de subir y ver que mierde estaba pasado, pero una parte de mi me decía que me quedara en ese lugar o que tratara de huir, también en ese mismo momento se me había olvidado Gilbert y los demás.

* * *

Salut à tous.

Este es mi nuevo proyecto de hetalia que les traigo, es el primero que hago con estos dos personajes como principales, y pues, este proyecto nació gracias a mi amiga Neko C que me mando un video de Inglaterra como pirata y pues me motivo hacer un fanfiction sobre éste como pirata.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y con un lindo Reviews me digan sus comentarios de: estas mal, etc… así como puedo aceptar críticas constructivas como halagos o lo que ustedes gusten.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Au revoir Besos

NOTA: Historia modificada el día: 26 de octubre de 2012


End file.
